Saladin
'Background' Saladin is an Egyptian Mau who was formerly owned by Grace Cahill. Grace Cahill also trained him to sneak into bulidings too dangerous for her to enter. He is a very picky eater and only likes to eat red snapper, occasionally barramundi (in the 6th book, In Too Deep) '', but by One False Note, he is shown to like normal cat food. During the clue hunt, he was accompanying Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill and Nellie Gomez on the search for the 39 Clues. He was temporarily taken care of by William McIntyre, when Amy thought it might get too dangerous for him. Later, it was found out that Mr. McIntyre had put a tracking device in between his neck and his collar. Branch Saladin is considered a Madrigal, but this is because Grace Cahill was one and brought him on her missions when she was alive. He may or may not have Madrigal status. 'Overview' The Maze of Bones In that book Saladin first appears next to Grace Cahill a while before she died. After that, he was found along with Grace's jewellery box in her secret library by Amy and Dan. After that incident, they took him with them in the Hunt. One False Note He appears with Nellie and the two Cahill kids (Dan and Amy) while they search for the next clue in Venice, Tungsten. The Sword Thief When Dan and Amy escaped with Alistair Oh, Nellie is left in charge of the cat, and Nellie later forms a temporary alliance with the Kabras. While on the way to help Dan and Amy, Natalie Kabra realizes she is highly allergic to cats while in the car with Saladin. The Emperor's Code He appears in the catcarrier with Amy, Dan and Nellie. After Dan and Amy's argument we find him in the Great Wall (China) and jumping down from it. Near the end of the book, he shows up at Mount Everest along with Dan and Amy, who are about to go in the A-Star to fly to the peak of Mount Everest get the Janus Serum (although Amy ends up saving Ian instead of the serum). Storm Warning Saladin is held hostage by The Man in Black / Fiske Cahill so that Amy and Dan will open up a box to get the next Clue, which turns out to be mace. Dan and Amy also passed the test to gain full Madrigal status. 'Online' Saladin has his own CliqueMe profile. It is much theorized that this was created by Amy, due to the similarities and comments on the profile. His favorite books match Amy's favorite books, it says that he likes hanging out in bookshops with cool humans, like Amy, and in the comments, he says, "Dan, you're such a dweeb!" which Amy frequently says in the books. Even Dan notes that he is typing like Amy. 'Cards''' Saladin appears in: Card 33- Samurai Saladin Card 140: The Cat Burglar Card 202: Paratrooper Saladin Card 241: Scuba Kitty. Category:Pets Category:Trent Family Category:Madrigal Category:Characters Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Major Characters Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:One False Note Category:Storm Warning Category:Males